sleepoverclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Fearlotto
''Fearlotto ''is an episode in The Sleepover Club. It is about Rosie, who creates this week's Sleepover challenge—Fearlotto, the objective of the game being to confess your worst fears. Plot The episode starts with Lyndz, who explains that the reason she is in her garage cleaning is beacuse of fears, and then shows what happened in class last week. There was a mouse in their classroom and Sara was screaming, causing Lyndz to be annoyed claiming that Sara is more scary than a mouse, while the SOC is trying to get her attention to discuss their sleepover, they will have that night. Rosie figures out the sleepover challenge, to confront their fears. Later, at the sleepover, the girls begin playing "Fearlotto". They each type up their fear on Rosie's laptop and print it until putting them in a tub. Once all the girls had put their fears in, they each pull one saying, 'I fear heights', 'I fear blood', 'I fear sharks', 'I fear public humiliation' and 'I fear bats' which Lyndz owns up to. To help Lyndz overcome her fear, The Sleepover Club travel back to the canal where Lyndz first got her fear and the M&M's, seeking revenge on the girls from when they destroyed their toy boat, put a shark's top on the boat and send it across the canal to scare the girls. They succed and Lyndz and Rosie both fall in the water, Frankie tells Kenny to get the rope to pull the boat to the shore, but gets it tangled in a tree and has to climb the tree to get it back, revealing that her fear is heights. Frankie and Fliss get Lyndz back into the boat and discover that Rosie is the one afraid of sharks and freezes being petrified. Kenny retrieves the rope, cutting her finger in the proccess and throws the rope to Rosie in the water, the girls reach the shore and exit the boat. Lyndz sees the bats and realizes they aren't carrying on and are like all other animals, which she likes. Frankie, who is still on the boat while the shark is getting closer to her, Kenny offers her her hand, which is bleeding and Kenny, Fliss, Rosie and Lyndz discover that it is Frankie that has the fear of blood. She quickly overcomes it and takes Kenny's hand. The Sleepover Club ''then discover that the shark is not real and that it is just the ''M&M's. Later at The Beach Hut, Lyndz explains that she has planted revenge in the garage, so that when the M&M's come, they will get covered in paint. Fliss sees her crush, Ryan Scott, and accidently gets her smoothie spilt over her hair, making the other girls realize she fears public humiliation. The episode ends with Lyndz cleaning the paint up off the floor, as she was at the start, explaining that ''The Sleepover Club ''concerning all their fears and that fears are not easy to confront, but with help from your friends you can. Cast Main Cast *Lyndz - Basia A'Hern *Fliss - Ashleigh Chisholm *Frankie - Caitlin Stasey *Rosie - Eliza Taylor-Cotter *Kenny - Hannah Wang Regular Recurring Cast *Matthew - Ryan Corr *Michael - Blake Hampson *Marco - Stefan La Rosa *Alana - Ashleigh Brewer *Sara - Annaliese Woods Co - Starring *Ms Nickels - Emma Skelton *Ryan Scott - Craig Marriott *Mr Stephanopolous - Vince D'Amico Category:Episodes